1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device that includes a sensing electrode for sensing a user's touch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, since LCD devices are driven with a low operating voltage, the LCD devices have low power consumption and are used in portable devices. Accordingly, the LCD devices are widely applied to various fields such as notebook computers, monitors, spacecrafts, airplanes, etc.
LCD devices include a lower substrate, an upper substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. In the LCD devices, the alignment of liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer is adjusted with an electric field, and thus, light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is adjusted, thereby displaying an image.
In the LCD devices, a mouse or a keyboard is generally used as an input means. However, a touch screen that enables a user to directly input information with a finger or a pen is much applied to navigation systems, portable terminals, appliances, etc.
Hereinafter, a related art LCD device using a touch screen will be described in detail.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view schematically illustrating a related art LCD device.
As seen in FIG. 1, the related art LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel 10 and a touch screen 20.
The liquid crystal panel 10 displays an image, and includes a lower substrate 12, an upper substrate 14, and a liquid crystal layer 16 formed between the lower substrate 12 and the upper substrate 14.
The touch screen 20 is formed at a top of the liquid crystal panel 10, and senses a user's touch. The touch screen 20 includes a touch substrate 22, a first sensing electrode 24 formed at a bottom of the touch substrate 22, and a second sensing electrode 26 formed at a top of the touch substrate 22.
The first sensing electrode 24 is widthwise arranged at the bottom of the touch substrate 22, and the second sensing electrode 26 is lengthwise arranged at the top of the touch substrate 22. Therefore, when a user touches a certain position, a capacitance between the first and second sensing electrodes 24 and 26 is changed at the touched position, and thus, the touch screen 20 senses the position at which the capacitance has been changed, thereby sensing the user's touch position.
However, since the related art LCD device has a structure in which the touch screen 20 is separately formed at the top of the liquid crystal panel 10, due to the touch screen 20, the entire thickness of the related art LCD device increases, a manufacturing process is complicated, and the manufacturing cost increases.